


Haikyuu smut oneshots - Kenma x Kuroo

by Zoldycks6thchild



Series: Haikyuu smut oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hinata - Fandom, Kuroo - Fandom, haikyuu, kenma - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoldycks6thchild/pseuds/Zoldycks6thchild
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata x reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, xreader - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu smut oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Haikyuu smut oneshots - Kenma x Kuroo

Kuroo and Kenma are playing Minecraft together while the rest of the team is playing with them over discord except remember this is a smut

Both are switches

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenna pov:

"Kuroo can I have your water bucket" "ya I guess here" "thanks Kuroo love you" the rest of the team in sync says "aweeeeee" and me and Kuroo make eye contact and cringe. I then say into the mic "would you stop it's weird" Kuroo then mutes himself and whispers to me "I kinda like it cause it makes you look at me" I get all flustered and look at my controller and just pretend I didn't hear that. Kuroo then mutes my mic too and just starts moaning in my ear and when I tell you I'm flustered I mean ahhhhhh!!!! I try to hide my smile and red cheeks and turn my head away from the black haired boy who's staring into the back of my head I turn back to look at him and unmute myself and then start rambling about nonsense just to try and make Kuroo upset.

Kuroo's POV:

Who does this boy think he is trying to get on my nurve and why the fuck is it working cause he isn't even doing anything and my pants are getting tighter than they were a minute ago. Then it's decided I'm going to get that little boy sitting right next to me to help get my pants to fit again. I unmute myself again to say "Hey Kenma can you give me your hand" the rest of the team says "awweeeee" little did they know I meant I want his hands to go into my pants. Kenma then looks at me and says "why did you unmute to say that" I take his hand and put it on my abs I lean in and kiss him with his mic still unmuted. I hear Lev say "what was that sound" so I pull away giving Kenma a chance to come with as good of an excuse he can come up with. He then says "oh that was the sound of my controller moving" I can only assume Lev doesn't care since he didn't respond and I know there is no way on earth Lev believed him. I take his hand hand back and put it back on my abs but Kenma has other ideas.

Kenma's POV:

As if I wouldn't know what Kuroo is thinking and even if I was dumber it would be hard to miss the extremely large bulge is him pants cause I mean wow and I don't usually react to anything he does so the fact I'm showing any emotion towards that crazy boy shows just exactly how big it is. Anyway my hand which is currently resting on his abs is about to get lower. I move my hand down to his bulge still with my hand above his clothes. He mutes himself just in time to hide his moan from the rest of the team. Damn it I wanted them to hear! Well I guess if he's not gonna unmute I'll just make my mic's sensitivity go up. I turn up the mic sensitivity and slightly move closer to Kuroo looking at him knowing he's trying to withhold sounds. I lean into him making my mic get very close to him so that I know it picks up every sound he makes. I rub the palm of my hand really fast and look at him as seductive as I can and in between moans he says "you know you're lucky I'm letting you have control" I stopped rubbing for a second cause I think he forgot I was unmuted cause the whole team burst into laughter and he got even more flustered than when I was actually making him moan from pleasure. I take this as my chance to make a move so I sit on his lap and slightly move my hips from side to side and he tries to move me off his lap but his dick springing up underneath me so I know that he doesn't actually want me gone. Eventually he starts to figure out how to not make noise so I mute my mic so I can tease him a bit and make it harder for him. "So Kuroo you like my ass?" He looks at me and says "Is that even a question of course I do but do you have to do this now cause if the team captain gets off with the rest of the stream listening neither one of us will ever get to live this down" I smirk and say "then you'll just have to stay quiet" and show him as I unmute. I then get off his lap and he looks at me confused but then I pull off my sweatpants and his eyes widen and I sit back down and he whimpers. He pulls on my hair and says into my ear making sure no one can hear him "fuck you" and I look back at him and say "oh I mean if that what you want to do then I guess" and quickly get up and pull off his sweat pants leaving him just in his boxers. He screams "ahh Kenma" and the someone says "umm what are you two doing" and I reply with "we're doing player vs player and I'm winning" then someone else says "umm neither of your characters are moving in game" I quickly reply with " when did I say or anything characters were the ones playing" and everyone on the call goes dead silent. Kuroo then quickly pulls me and my headset towards him so he can say into the mic "he's just kidding" there is still no reply for hot minute then someone started laughing and everyone else awkwardly joined in. Kuroo looks at me with a stern face that just says what the fuck are you doing. I then turn around to straddle Kuroo and he moves the mic away from our faces and sticks his tounge down my throat in the fastest way humanly possible. Dang I forgot how good he is at kissing. He then tries to get the headset off my head but I hold onto it so it won't come off. He pulls away and looks at me with that confused face again. I whisper to him "no if we're gonna do it your reputation better be on the line" he says "that's not fair cause you have nothing to loose" I reply with "oh so you don't think I'm worth it and begin to move my mic back toward my face but he stops me and slaps my hand "no Kenma we are doing this" I lick my lips and sit up on my knees so I can pull the boxers off of the tall the boy. He pulls me in for a kiss and tries to distract me so he can mute us but I catch on to his plan and moan as loud as I can hoping everyone will hear and to my luck they do and one of them says "what the" Kuroo pulls away and says loudly so he can be heard "Kenma stop trying to trick them it's weird" and looks down and smirks at me and quietly says "you're a real pain you know" I say "oh really" and begin quickly move my ass which is still in it's boxers on his dick and whisper to him "so all you're feeling now is pain huh" and he lets out a sharp breath in an attempt to hold back his moan" I continue to rub him till he finally catches him thoughts and says "it's no fair only I get to experience this" and lifts him up with his large biceps did I mention he has the most toned abs and large biceps I'd ever seen but anyway he picked me up just enough to pull the boxers off of me and while I'm up he stick two fingers in my ass and I gasp and turn into a moaning mess causing the boys on the call to say "umm should we go to a different voice chat or go on defen or something" and Kuroo pulls the mic toward him and says "no it's just Kenma playing that game" but I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head as I fell back down onto Kuroo's fingers and trust me this wasn't a game anymore I really wanted to be fucked by Kuroo and here I was thinking I'm just a top but boy was I wrong.

Kuroo's POV:

I move the mic back away from us knowing Kenma wasn't going to get any quieter till I was done with him. I realized he sat back down and stayed that way which surprised me cause he was still moaning like I was sending constant thrusts directly into his prostate. I lift his limp body and by that I mean every part of his body except his dick back up so I could shove my dick into him and take out my fingers. I realize this probably isn't a good idea since he's not stretched nearly enough for my dick which usually takes 4 fingers to stretch him out enough but decide since he clearly wants to get caught I'm going to make him get caught. I put it in and thrust as soon as the tip is in and by my luck I hit his prostate first try causing him to make a scream of pleasure and as soon as he got his eyes out of the back of his head he looked at me then the mic unable to form words or hear anything other than his moans and screams and my voice telling him "what I thought you wanted to be caught" and thrust again. Kenma then somehow gathers enough thoughts to say "I'm going to cum" but no way would I him cum that easy and especially not before me so I stop thrusting and say "your turn" he looks at me like he doesn't understand and I say "you get to do the moving now" and he doesn't hesitate. Kenma starting lifting himself up and sitting back down at a rate faster than the speed of light. I let out a little "ahhh" from pleasure and then say Kenma "can I- I- inside" and Kenma as his eyes roll back let's out a "ya" and I cum inside as Kenma cums all over my shirt. Lev then says over the headset "did we just get free porn"


End file.
